


What is love, Sam?

by rexdangerflex



Category: Sam & Max (Video Games), The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (Cartoon)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: “Hey Sam?” Max spoke up. Sam turned to him, mouth full of sandwich while he chewed.“Mhm?” He asked, then swallowed his bite.“What do you think love is Sam?”
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	What is love, Sam?

A picnic, for two. Two friends, that is. Sam and Max, two older freelance policemen, sat on a picnic blanket in the park. Of course, it wasn’t the nicest or prettiest place in the word, but it was the best spot in town. Sometimes, Sam would pack them lunches, and they’d drive to their picnic spot, and hang out there while eating lunch.

They appreciated their little spot. Max especially appreciated the times like this that he and his friend got. It gave them time to relax, to enjoy each other’s company. For Max to stare at Sam while he chewed. So delicately, yet he took such big bites in the process. Max watched Sam a lot while he did normal everyday things. He caught things about Sam no other person ever could. He knew Sam better than anyone.

“Hey Sam?” Max spoke up. Sam turned to him, mouth full of sandwich while he chewed.

“Mhm?” He asked, then swallowed his bite.

“What do you think love is Sam?”

This caught Sam off guard, and he had to stop for a moment to think. He pondered the question and the way Max said it. Maybe Max was planning to make a joke? No, Max looked serious. Sam knew that face, he knew Max was asking a genuine question. 

“Well gee little buddy, that sure is a big question. I’d say... maybe finding the right person?”

“Well, true. But, don’t you think it’s about more than that?”

“What do you mean, Max?” Max sighed, getting up from his spot on the blanket to pace around.

“Love can be a mix of all sorts of things. Different feelings, emotions, actions. Some think of love like a flower. It starts off small, and grows and grows, but eventually it will die.

Sam blinked. “I think of it more like a plant. Plants can grow, and then continue to grow, and grow for years. Why, they can continue growing for their whole lives! Love isn’t always pure though, and people can express their love in vile ways. People will kill for each other, hurt others to portray their love. Is that romantic, or is it twisted? A feeling so strong it can drive a man to murder. Isn’t love kind of dangerous, Sam?”

Sam’s head was like a rollercoaster, his thoughts coming and going fast and in loops. “I… I suppose? But what’s this got to do with anything?”

“Well what are your feelings, Sam?”

Sam thought for a moment. “I guess well, it’s romantic in a way. There are people who’d give up their own lives for the one they love, for the people that they love. I think it’s still pure, in one way or another.”

“That sure is one way to look at it!” Max chucked. Suddenly, he sprung onto Sam, grasped at his jacket while he stared Sam in the eyes.

“Sam, my friend.” He said, staring through Sam’s eyes. Sam gulped, surprised at his friend who was currently on top of him.

“I think I’m in love.”

“That’s wonderful, Max. Who’s the lucky gal?”

“Ah, not a she, Sam. He’s tall, and handsome. He’s smart, yet so clueless sometimes.”

“Do… I know him?” Sam asked, genuinely confused.

Max’s hands grasped Sam tighter as his face began to move ever so slightly closer to Sam’s.

“It’s you.” Max whispered, “it always has been.” He leaned in, closing the space between them. The two embraced in a kiss, something they had both wanted for a long time, yet neither of them being able to admit it. The story of two childhood friends, who had been closer than ever almost their entire lives. And now, Sam and Max were on the ground, in the middle of the town park, kissing during their picnic. 

And they couldn’t think of a better way to confess.


End file.
